darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Escort the Medic
Back to 2010 Logs Lift Off Starfire Ultra Magnus Lift Off is in the refugee camp yet again after having set some things up for his off world trips and getting a recharge in as well. This time he is announcing in that deep voice of his as loud as he can in the middle of said camp, "Attention all refugees, I will be departing for the following three planets in two solar cycles time: Theta IV, Tyger Pax, and Beta Epsilon. If you have interest in any of these worlds, please approach me now or the next two times I visit here. My fee is quite modest at 50 Shanix." Starfire is once again aiding injured mechs in the refugee camp. The pink femme is busy with her task, but the loud announcement makes her look up. She smiles some as she sees Lift Off, then resumes her work. Lift Off looks around as a few refugees peek out to look toward him, he offers a smile and wave to all. Then he notices a pink form not far away working on one of the refugees. He moves toward Starfire and offers as he gets close, "A good cycle medic Starfire, I see you are keeping busy." he intones. Starfire nods as she closes up a crack in her patient's armor. "As always. There is never a shortage of damage to repair." She shakes her head and sighs some. "Though even I wish for such a shortage sometimes." Lift Off stands nearby, not intruding too far into her space so she can work. He inclines his head as he looks down at her, wings shifting slightly against his back. "As I wish there were less that had to leave our world. But then I suppose I would not have work and be in the same position as they are." Starfire nods some, then smiles to her patient. The mech nods his thanks, then goes on his way. Starfire stands up before she looks at Lift Off. "I am beginning to think there will never be peace for our world. As long as there are mechs who seek power and to force their authority over others...." Lift Off hms to that, then remarks, "All things come in their own time, Starfire. Peace will come, just on its own terms and time. We must just be patient and do what we can to survive until that peace occurs. Then we must stand united and rebuild what was lost." Starfire closes her optics for a few moments before opening them again. "I hope it will come pretty soon. I for one am tired of all the fighting." Lift Off moves a hand to rest on your shoulder, "Have hope Starfire." sounding reassuring. "So are you done with your duties or are you still working your way through the camp checking on those that need your medical know how?" Starfire looks up as that hand rests on her shoulder, then she looks around before back at Lift Off. "It looks as though I'm done for now." Lift Off moves his hand off just after you move your gaze off it, "That's good." he smiles gently at you, then a quick look around himself and a thoughtful hmm, "Seems I may not have customers myself here this cycle. Perhaps next cycle or the cycle after that." he notes. Starfire ohs. "I'm not sure if that is good news or bad news." She sighs softly. "It is safer off world, after all." Lift Off states, "It is both actually. Not everyone can afford my rate and they must do things they may not otherwise do just to get the shanix. Some offer trade, which I'm happy to take should I need what they have to offer. We all deserve safety. That is why I take them off Cybertron." Starfire nods some at that, then looks around before back at Lift Off. "Well, I hope those that wish to leave are able, if there is nothing left for them here." Lift Off mmms, "Yes, I do as well. Not like this will be my last trips to those worlds, just that I have to have enough passengers and cargo to make the trip worthwhile for me to go so far from Cybertron." he notes. "Would you like an escort back to Iacon, Starfire?" he asks. Starfire smiles at the offer and nods. "Sure. It isn't far, but I don't carry any weapons. I suppose you must be well armed if you carry cargo and refugees off world. Lift Off inclines his head and gestures toward the direction of Iacon before he begins to walk. "Actually I have no weapons upon me. It’s very rare I'm bothered due to my height and breadth." Starfire blinks in a bit of surprise. "Really? You never get attacked?" she asks as she walks with you. Lift Off chuckles. "Look at me. Would you mess with someone that looks like they could take you out with just a punch?" he asks. "Though sadly there is an equal reaction from femmes due to my size. But I suppose I am not their type." Starfire giggles at that. "They shy away just because you are big? That seems silly. After all, Optimus is a pretty large mech." Lift Off inclines his head as they walk along, nearly out of the camp. "Yes they do. I long ago gave up attempting wooing femmes. If one likes me, I suppose she'd let me know and we can go from there. For now though, I am content with my life." Starfire nods to that and smiles some. "And what if one did like you? How would you react?" she asks. Lift Off hms thoughtfully, "To be honest, I would wonder if I heard right." he notes softly as they finally reach the edge of the camp. "But I would be happy to hear it once I got over the initial shock." Starfire giggles at that. "I see." She keeps walking toward Iacon. "Well, looks like we're there. Thanks for the escort." She smiles up to Lift Off. Ultra Magnus rumbles along down the road. Seeing folk ahead, he starts to slow down, moving to low-beams as the huge transport pulls off to avoid any unwanted collisions. Lift Off watches Starfire head into Iacon then turns, stepping off to the side to allow the large transport to pass him. "Good cycle." he offers. Ultra Magnus rumbles "Good Cycle, stranger." in response, words kind as he focuses on Lift Off, "I've seen you before around here. Lift Off inclines his head, "Oh I'm sure you see me around all sorts of neutral locations typically. I was just escorting an Autobot medic back to Iacon for her safety. After all there are a couple predators snapping up lone mechs and femmes." Ultra Magnus ahhs "Yes, Starfire. Quite cheerful isn’t she? And a good idea, thank you very much citizen for your good deed." he approves, "Where are you going next? Lift Off hmms, "Cheerful? Hmm I don’t know about that. She seemed rather reserved to me." he notes. Then a nod, "No problem at all. As to my next stop, was considering Cubricon to see if any neutral down there are waiting on me. I posted a notice down there for a time and place you see." Ultra Magnus hrms, "Be careful. IF they think you have money you may end up being hijacked." notes the city commander. Lift Off chuckles. "No one messes with me. I have nothing to fear. But thank you for the advice." Ultra Magnus states "That is never a more false statement." Ultra Magnus states this as fact, a sad fact. Lift Off peers hard at the transport, then rolls his shoulders. "It is a fact that no one has messed with me. However, perhaps I should not allow that to color my judgment despite it." "A little caution never hurt anyone." notes Ultra Magnus, "Just because it hasn't happened doesn’t mean it can’t'. Lift Off nods to that, "Yes, that is true. I shall be cautious in Cubricon." Ultra Magnus adds, "And elsewhere. At least for random ambushes. You say, "Right. Well thank you for the cautionary advice, but I really should head down to Cubricon."" Ultra Magnus starts up his engine, "Very well then. Have a safe trip there, and to wherever you go next." Lift Off offers a wave and walks off toward where he can go down a level. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Lift Off's Logs Category:Starfire's Logs Category:Ultra Magnus's Logs